


おんなじキモチ

by chasingtroubles



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk myself, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingtroubles/pseuds/chasingtroubles
Summary: Seongwu is bored. Seongwu is dangerous when bored, he does questionable things in life. That's why he's so confused as to why he got acquainted with someone on Day 1 of his vacation.





	おんなじキモチ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic so please be kind ;__; lol  
> Sorry for the grammar lapses, I'll get this beta-ed if I ever get one and will edit asap.  
> Only 3 chapters since I already planned how this fic will fail.  
> How do you words how to you notes. The first chap is boring af bye!

One summer morning, Seongwu finds himself alighting the bus from Seoul to Busan with the intention of going back right that instant. Family bonding, they said. Waste of time, Seongwu said.

He didn't know why in Busan, of all places. Not that he hates the said province, but he very much prefers his bed in his room.

Much to his dismay, his mom booked their remaining days on a beach house. Great, Seongwu thinks, there's no way in hell he'll go out while the sun shining so bright.

It's around noon when they finally settled in their room and they decided to get lunch in the joint diner beside the resort. Seongwu reluctantly got off the bed when his mom warns to confiscate his phone ("What am I, 11 years old?!" Seongwu frustrated asked. "Well with the way you're acting, you're 9 years old, even.").

He just picked whatever he deems edible in the menu and continued playing with his phone. The real outcast living his life in the beach for several days. Seongwu's life can't get any better than this.

"..and one breakfast meal?" the server calls. He looks up to get the attention of the server but damn, he thinks, the server got _his_ attention instead. Not that he like him like _that_. Everyone was looking at him when he finally collected his thoughts.

He played it cool, as if the guy didn't noticed his staring. "M-mine." he squeaked. Nice gaming out there, Ong Seongwu. Let the sand eat you alive!

The guy laughed at him but concealed it with a cough. "Here, one breakfast meal for..." the server waits for his name. He won't concede with the flirting of this guy. Nop------

"Seongwu," his sister answered for him with slight smirk and teasing in her voice. Maybe his sister will get eaten by the sand alive later, Seongwu can help.

"One breakfast meal for Seongwu." the guy winked at him. "If there's anything you need, just call me. Happy lunch!" he smiles at his family and went on his way to the kitchen.

When the server is out within the hearing range, his mom and sister mused about someone's bright red face. He wonder whose.

One thing is for sure, the guy is smooth.

\--

The sun is still shining so bright when he got bored and thinks of wandering around the beach to kill time. He'll just 'kill the time' all of the days, anyway. Too much people in here; kids running, teenagers playing sports and adults minding their own business.

He sat by the shore when he got tired. He looked back and noticed he walked too far to where they are staying. Seongwu was about to get up minutes later when his head got hit by a freaking frisbee. He hears some kid running towards him.

"I'm sorry!" the boy is already on the verge of tears followed by someone. He did not expect to meet him outside of the diner.

"You're the diner guy..." Seongwu casually said while handling the frisbee back to the kid.

"'Diner guy'?" he laughs, "yes, that's me. I go by Daniel, though." He kneels in front of the kid to get on the same eye level, "Linlin, are you okay? You didn't mean it, don't cry."

Seongwu watches Dine----Daniel talk and comfort the kid. After a few a minutes, the boy stopped crying but still sniffing.

"He's your kid?" he asked out of nowhere and Daniel really laughed at his face.

"Yes."

"What!?" Seongwu almost shouted.

"Just kidding! He's a kid from the orphanage I'm volunteering for." He smiled at Seongwu. "He's Guanlin. Hey, Linlin, what are you gonna say when you hurt someone?"

"I'm sorry!" Guanlin bowed at him. Daniel pets his hair and whispered a 'good job baby' to the kid.

"It's okay, I guess. It really didn't hurt that much." Seongwu said lamely and Daniel looked at him, "are you sure? We can take a look at it in the orphanage's clinic?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I have to go back to the room, too. Well, see you when I see you?" There's a hint of hope in his voice. Daniel smiles and nods at him, fully knowing what's up.

\--

The following morning, Seongwu got up earlier than expected knowing he's not a morning person. Something about this vacation is healing, if he's being honest with himself.

Got up, took a shower and headed to the diner. He's starving after he practically head-planted his face to the bed the minute he entered his room. He's particularly in a good mood not because of a guy, but it is because of a guy.

Almost straining his neck, he still can't see him.

"Looking for me?" he knows this voice. He casually goes back to his normal posture. "Nope, I'm looking for my ...mother."

Daniel chuckles, "Ah, your mother has gone to the souvenir side of the town with your sister."

"How did you even know about that..."

"They asked me, of course. And they kind of.. told me to look out for you when I see you."

".........seriously, do they really think I'm a kid!" Seongwu kind of growls.

"Hey, don't lash out on me, I'm just being a good employee of this diner. So, breakfast meal again? Still appropriate for the time being." Daniel laughs.

"Are you judging me for my food choices now?" Seongwu can't believe this guy, laughing at him.

"Nope, just find it cute." He winked at him yet again and goes to call his meal even though he didn't really chose it.

Their breakfast meal is a bomb, though. He'll take it anyway.


End file.
